1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an apparatus for warning of an unsafe overheated condition in a stove pipe during operation of a wood- or coal-burning stove and, more particularly, for warning a home owner of a potential fire hazard in the stove pipe in the event of creosote build-up therein.
2. Description of Related Art
The burning of wood and/or coal in a stove causes creosote to form and be deposited on all stove surfaces exposed to the combustion gases and by-products formed during stove operation. The build-up of creosote is of particular importance when it occurs on the inner circumferential surface of an upright stove pipe of such a stove, because creosote can burn when exposed to elevated temperatures on the order of 750.degree. to 800.degree. F., and can feed a fire within the stove pipe.
Prudence dictates regular cleaning and removal of the creosote from within the stove pipe. However, many home owners are often negligent in, or ignorant of the importance of, maintaining a regular stove maintenance program. Since such cleaning is a messy procedure, at best, it is often left to professional stove cleaners, the expense for which often prompting the home owner to delay such cleaning. This negligence and/or ignorance exposes such home owners and their families to the risk of stove pipe fires which, of course, are analogous to chimney fires. Stove pipe fires can generate smoke and, in extreme cases, may spread to adjacent structures. Loss of life and/or bodily injury and/or damage to property are potential consequences of stove pipe fires. The perception on the part of many consumers of the fire risk in such stoves may represent a leading factor as to why wood- or coal-burning stoves are not more popular.
Thermal sensor alarms have been used in many applications, but not in connection with wood- or coal-burning stoves. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,982,949; 3,024,657; 4,315,256; 4,255,746; 4,357,602; Re. 30,619; and 4,364,032.